Differences
by crazeblue27
Summary: A fanfic on the differences btw Hikaru and Akira. one-shot. Completed.


Differences 

_Note: As you all know, Hikaru no go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. This fanfic is just based on my thoughts and if there is any similarity to other fanfics of hng, it is purely coincidental._

* * *

Shindo Hikaru.

His eternal rival.

The person that made a big impact on his life.

Since young, he knew what he wanted and smoothly walked down the path he chose until he met him. The first time they played, he was stunned beyond belief. The second time, he admitted defeat, as he was unable to continue anymore. It was during that time a very big obstacle was placed right in front of him and he lost all the strength and confidence to play anymore. He escaped Shindo presence until he witnessed that beautiful match at Kaio Inter-school winter competition.

The third time, he was very disappointed because the hope of having a rival was crushed badly. In the end, he had to walk down the path alone. Everything was back to square one. Since then, he decided to ignore Shindo existence. The first step he took was to take the pro exams.

As expected, he passed easily. He passed as the top. However, he was not as happy as he should be. Despite that, he continued on. It was not something unusual to him. He had his father and Ogata-san as his rivals. He reminded himself constantly though only his heart knew better.

The next time he saw Shindo, credited to Ogata-san. He became an insei, causing the drive he felt before burning up again, pushing himself to greater heights to prevent Shindo from catching up with him.

At the Young Lion's tournament, after completing the match between the insei, he tried badly to ignore Shindo presence but the constant sound of Pa-chi, the constant reminder that Shindo was just behind him wavered his stand. In the end, he gave in. He stood up and turned around, witnessing the match between Murakami 2-dan and Shindo. He saw something he never saw before. The way Shindo played was somehow different, causing him to unable to see the order of it. From that moment on, he kept a track on Shindo performance. It was then that he realized he could never ignored him no matter how much he tried.

Then, Shindo passed the preliminary round and finally, the pro exams with three losses. Now, they were in the same world, aiming for the same goal- the Hand of God.

After waiting for so long, they finally get to have a match together which proved him what he wanted to know.

Shindo Hikaru was indeed his eternal rival.

He was the person he had been searching for.

Like what Ashiwara-san said, when having a rival, the feeling when playing is just different. It is more fun, more enjoyable.

Then, they started to play more often at his go salon. It was unnecessary for him to look at other's people match with Hikaru to gauge his ability anymore.

Despite being rivals, he did not have a clear understanding of Hikaru. Some examples are the reason of his disappearance two years ago, the significance of 5th May, the anger he had when Ko Yongha insulted Shuusaku, why he insisted on fighting with Yongha because of him insulting Honinbou Shuusaku and the puzzle between him and Sai.

* * *

Hikaru took the bag given by Ichikawa and then stomped out of the Go salon angrily. Ichikawa shook her head, not surprised by it. Mostly it ended up with Hikaru being angry due to his lost of matches or discussion of matches. Their clashes of opinions tends to end up in heated arguments soon after and sometimes, Akira won, sometimes Hikaru won. She walked over to the table where Akira was keeping the stones and passed him a cup of tea.

"Finish already? You won?"

"Yea. And also discuss the matches we played recently," Akira replied, grinning in satisfaction

It was indeed different when you have a rival to play with. The enjoyment was there. It was Shindo that pushed him, that gave him the drive and the one that changed him. Before Shindo appearance, he had Ogata-san and his father as a goal but it was only a goal. It was something to motivate him to work harder, to improve himself because he did not want to disappoint them, especially his father who placed high hopes on him. But he was still walking the path alone as there was no one fit enough to compete with him.

Throughout his childhood, his life evolves around Go, only Go. His friends were mostly from his father Go salon and the students of his father study group. Sadly, they are adults. The age gap was there. The one closest to his age is Ashiwara-san.

So unconsciously, he might be searching for his rival, especially after what Ashiwara-san had said.

Since then, they played lots of matches and did lots of discussion. Though they discuss, mostly it ended up shouting at each other like today. He wondered why. Still, he felt glad.

But then, they are not only rivals. They are also friends.

The first friend he had of the same age as him.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Waya screamed.

Everyone in the study group turned their attention towards them.

"What happened?" Isumi asked.

"I lost to him again!" Waya grumbled.

Shindo laughed in response and then commented, "You are just lousy."

That infuriated Waya. "Don't you dare to be too arrogant just because you win me!" And Waya started to hit him but Hikaru managed to dodge quite successfully.

"He is getting stronger and stronger. I've a harder time winning him nowadays," Saeki commented.

At Waya's apartment, every week, there would be a serious match against each other according to the schedule Waya done.

"I don't care. We are going to have another game Shindo," Waya demanded. "I'm going to win this time," he added.

"We will see," Shindo retorted.

* * *

"You are unable to come tomorrow?" Akira was a little disappointed as he heard the news. Actually this was not the first time it happened and Shindo would always give him last minute notice like now. Sometimes, he wonders how important he is to Shindo? Anytime, Shindo would cancel their appointment for another, like it was just some minor stuffs.

Today was like any other usual days, where Hikaru comes to his Go salon for a game of go with him.

"Yea, promise Akari to have Shidougo with her club members," Hikaru said sheepishly as he placed a stone on the go board.

"So like you to forget something," Akira commented, shaking his head.

"Hey!"

And then returned back to their intense game. Each game they played, they developed new techniques and nothing gave Akira better satisfaction than playing a game with Hikaru.

The next day, after his matches, Akira was alone at his Go salon, practicing some kifus by himself alone. However, his concentration was not fully focused. Ichikawa put a cup of warm tea on his table and saw this scene. "Something bothering you?"

Akira breathed in the warm vapor coming from the tea and then took a sip and answered. "Wonder what am I to Shindo."

"His rival of course. Like how you treat him," Ichikawa said in an obvious manner, like it was a very natural thing. At first, those people in the salon did not admit Hikaru as a worthy rival of Akira and even underestimated him. As days pass, they personally witnessed Hikaru speedy improvement in skills, his ability to create new and creative tactics and thus creating a different style of playing amazed them. It was then they understood why Akira sees him as his eternal rival, even Kitajima-san although on the outside, he still criticized Hikaru. And they accepted the fact that he deserved to be Akira's eternal rival.

Whenever Akira played with him, his usual reserved self changed. He hated to lose, would get agitated, worked up and sometimes even smiled. That showed how important Hikaru was to him and how much he held Hikaru in esteem. No one ever managed to achieve that beside Hikaru.

"I'm not sure. Before Shindo met me, he has his own life. Since young, his life did not revolve around Go until he was twelve but to me, my life revolves around Go. I never experienced a normal student life such as reading comics and playing computer games, get along with people of my age together. And then he became an insei, he had friends around his age though there are ups and downs and yet able to have fun and practice go together. As for me, I'm starting my job as a professional player and all in my mind is winning and winning, sharpening my skills to reach a higher level, to catch up with my father. Although he chases me, he did not neglect the other part of life. He was able to balance them well. He and I are from different world. He is the first peer I know but to him, I'm one of those many peers he knows."

"Despite that, he still treats you as a rival. I'm sure of it and isn't that the wonder of the rivalry between you all? Don't you think it is like god has made plan for you two to meet? Like you said earlier, both of you lead very different life and yet able to meet and affect each other greatly." Ichikawa smile.

Akira grinned, feeling much better and managed to lighten up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Akari's Go club,

"Can't believe it! How can I lose after having 12 stones handicap," Akari exclaimed grouchily. "And you say this is Shidougo! You liar!"

"Wow Akari, you improved," Hikaru exclaim, pretending to be amazed.

"Of course. Everyone will. You think I'm an idiot?" Akari huffed, displeased. "I'm not going to treat you to ramen," she poked out her tongue childishly at him.

"Sorry, I take that back," Hikaru apologized sincerely, smiling sheepishly.

"Shindo sensei, can you tell us how you manage to become so strong in such a short time?" one of the members asked interestedly.

"There are no secret ways except playing against each other, practicing often. And of course, you have to have a right rival. Only by then, the feeling of playing Go is different, it is more fun and enjoyable," Hikaru said meaningfully, smiling contentedly as he reminisced about those times he played with Touya although mostly it ended up in a quarrel.

"Eh?" Everyone was puzzled, not understanding the meaning of his words.

"You all will know if you ever meet that rival," Hikaru answered simply, grinning. "Okay, times up. Got to go."

"Wait Hikaru, I owe you a treat," Akari called out.

Hikaru turned around, grinned and replied, "Just realize I've something on. Another time, bye."

Hikaru waved her goodbye and was soon out of the school.

* * *

"Touya Akira, let's play a game," he declared loudly, creating a big entrance to announce his presence.

Ichikawa smiled widely, putting his bag into one of those shelves.

"Why are you here? I thought you are not coming today?" Akira asked, stunned.

"Yea. I've finish with my job. You should be grateful and happy that I forgo my favourite ramen for a game with you."

Akira rolled his eyes and snorted, "No one ask you to do that."

"Hey!"

"Quick if not I'm going off," Akira replied casually. "I'm busy myself too."

"You are not going off until we have at least ten games today," Hikaru declared firmly.

Akira tried to hide his smile as Hikaru put a white stone on the star position.

He was actually glad that Hikaru came.

* * *

Hehe, just trying to write a fanfic based on their differences. Seem not to be very successful? P I believe you all did observe it whether it is in lifestyle or character. Hikaru seem to be the sociable lot while Akira seem to be the less sociable, maybe a loner type. I still remember the beginning, where it shows the differences in their lifestyle, where Akira was waiting for Hikaru at the Go salon while Hikaru was playing with his friends in school, laughing. Guess that inspires me to write a fanfic along that line. Find it quite cool and amazing that two different people able to come together and have such a close bond. Hope you all enjoy it.

Crazeblue27


End file.
